Gone
by Rane Faelyss
Summary: It's their sixth year in Hogwarts and Nym dissapears. When Sirius Black and Remus Lupin begin serching for her, what shall happen? Rated M for reasons soon to be revealed.


_Notes--This story is rated M for future crap. I have deleted most of the preface and replaced it with my measly, crappy paragraph. I am getting to anxious to get this all out. Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling though his story belongs to me. I know some of the story facts are off, such as Sirius and Tonks are supposed to be related, they are supposed to be like that. I adore critics and comments. _

--

Preface

They suffocated her. The people who hated her. Why would they not leave her alone? She slammed open the wooden door and ran outside. The girl's long black bangs brushed her eyes as she stumbled into the loud, black car. This is Nym, a girl often called Nymphadora Tonks in her unappealing household. Ted Tonks, her father horribly dreaded her and simply ignored her. Nym didn't know why he didn't favor her but she soon decided it was because he wanted a boy to take over his muggle cooperation. Her mother, Andromeda Dromeda Black, absolutely loathed her, simply for being a Metamorphmagus. So Tonks grew this way until age eleven, pouring her own cereal in the morning and tucking herself in at night. She had never attend school and when her parents announced they were shipping her off to Hogwarts, much to their displeasure, she was overly pleased. There have been many faerie tales and stories about evil, despising parents, though this was not exactly the case of Nym. Her parents simply ignored her. Sure, they would have food in the fridge and a hearth, but they seemed to just not care. They were usually temperamental and furious at each other and often out on travel. But now, Nym had escaped to Hogwarts.

_Notes--Since I have just totally re-vamped this story, you will be confused. Nym is now in her sixth year. It is Christmas break. James, Lily, Nym, Sirius and Remus are the best of friends and all in the Gryffindor house. _

--

Hogwarts

"So you see, intellectual trainees, what one must do to predict the future is not always to gaze beyond the present but rather gaze back on the past. Run along now."

Loudly pushing their heavy chairs back then messily shoving wands and books into their bags, the robed divination students quickly filed out of the room, Nym and Sirius exiting last.

"How enriching!" the red haired girl exclaimed, twirling in a small circle, her robes fanning out around her. Looking back up into Sirius' eyes she smiled meekly and poked him in the stomach.

"You alright?" she asked, gazing down at the bottom of the next staircase.

"Of course." he smiled broadly and leaned towards her. Wrapping both arms around his neck and leaning towards him as well, the two looked at each for a moment. Then Nym felt the hard stone of the castle wall on her back and the warmth of the boy in front of her. Raising his hand to hold her face, he wrapped his other hand around her waist and matched his lips to hers. She smiled and leaned against the wall, all of her limbs falling limp, trying to concentrate on his misty breath and the warmth of his body. Trying to suppress a grin as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, both sixth years jumped at the sound of a loud clapping, a bang and then a fizzling.

Holding in his laughter and quickly putting his wand back in his robe pocket, James approached the two, "I decided you two make out way too much. Respect the people around you and get a room." Then, turning to the confused students he moved his hands back and fourth in sweeping motions. "Move along. Nothing to see here."

Grinning mischievously, Sirius snaked his arm back around Nym. "That could be arranged."

James was still a slight ladies man but would follow Lily around like a puppy, and much to his delight wasn't turned away as much lately. Snape was acting strange and seemed to be ignoring Lily more and more. Sirius had grown though, which was good considering how lanky he was the earlier years. He was still tall but seemed slightly more athletic. All four of the boys had joined the Quiddich team, and a good team it was. Though Peter and Remus weren't the best beaters in Hogwarts history, they had still beaten the record for most games won in the past seven years.

"James, you are absolutely horrible." The black haired boy gave him a friendly punch and all three students walked on.

"This essay on Felix Felicis is going to be absolutely dreadful." Nym complained, her green bag bouncing along her knees.

"We still have Christmas break to work on it, don't we? You are still coming with me, right?"

James made a face.

"Of course. No other place to go."

"Well, that makes me feel special." he sarcastically pouted.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have to pack, send an owl to Mum, remind Remus about our bet, oh. When was the last time I fed Tarajan.?" she ticked off her fingers, pausing at finger four.

"I remember you saying you fed that damned owl last week." James sneered, rubbing his arm where the vicious owl had made a small scar with his talons.

"Crap." and she ran off, leaving Sirius to survive James alone.

--

"Sir, you know his father. It's impossible."

"Don't speak of the impossible to me."

"But sire. ."

"Do you dare speak?" A long pause. "What if we captured the mudblood. He would be sure to follow. And him after."

"Yes sire, but she will be with both of them. It would be just as simple to capture him directly."

"You are correct. Though, what if we got her before they arrived?"

"But how sir?"

"The platform."

--

Train

"Wake _up_, Nym. You're a _bloody_ sound sleeper. We're here. Open your eyes. ." Sirius prodded her until the stretched out girl yawned and slowly sat up. "You were sound asleep an entire hour. I hope Milkes didn't get anything in your food. Maybe it was those Pumpkin Pastries things. They did taste a bit strange. Anyway, come _on_."

Groggily standing up and reaching out for her dark green bag the young witch stepped out of the compartment and followed Sirius off the train. She had spent a good amount of the train trip sleeping, the rest spent snogging with Sirius. Straightening her buttoned, dark red shirt and kicking out her leg that had fallen asleep, her long pants and boots covering the extent of it, she shuddered nervously. It was much too cold here. She was, however, extremely nervous and shivered, regardless of her attire. Twisting her red hair around her finger and letting it fall back into place, she then began to touch the ends which had a careful inch and half at the bottom white.

Looking over at her and smiling at her nervousness, Sirius took her hand and leaned in, gently kissing her neck. "You've seen them before."

She nodded sharply and followed him, her fingers still tightly enlaced with his nervously as they stepped through the wall and into the unnatural darkness.


End file.
